The Deadliest Sin
by Summer Review
Summary: There are Seven Deadly Sins. All horrible ones, of course. But Isabella Volturi? She's the deadliest. Entry for The Summer Review Contest
1. Sins

**What's this story about, you may ask. Well, there's a boy. There's a girl. There are fangs and blood and sex. All the same shit. There**_**will**_**be****love for the Vampire Italian Mafia Royalty Dudes. Especially the crazy small one. I'm making the bitch a vegan. May I warn: Using online translator.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the brains. I'm the beauty. Hehe, I'm joking—kinda. But the lady actually does own Twilight and all that good stuff. I don't. Never ever for-never ever.**

--$$#0!3--

_**Isabella Devacino**_

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die, bitches. Die.

_Isabella Devacino. Fuck, she's so hot. I'd like to see her bent over my car in those tight ass leather pants._

_Jane Devacino. Fuck. Hmm, her and little Alice in my backseat… Fuck._

_Demitri Devacino? Swoon. He is so hawt! He will be mine by tomorrow._

_The Devacinos! Oh my God, they're so sitting with us. She'll make me more popular!_

_Isabella and Jane Devacino. I hope the little bitches are in my class. Show them what a_real_man is._

_The dude… Demitri. He looks like the stealing type. I'll have to keep Lauren close by._

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die, bitches. Die.

I'd really enjoy yelling that out at the top of my lungs. I'd really like to tell all of them to just _shut the fuck up_and leave me in peace.

But elefante cazzo culo, I can't. Because that shit isn't being said out loud. The fuckers are thinking it and though it's disrespectful and degrading as _fuck_, it's their own private thought trait. Which means that I can't get the figlio di una cagna that's supposed to be my biology teacher fired for sexual harassment.

I hate this shit.

"If you kill a human, the boss man will get mad at us from not protecting you from the guilt. So get your fucking panties out of a twist," Demitri, the shitfaced bastard that I have come to love, says under his breath- low enough that the human fuckers didn't hear.

"Go eat bird shit, D. You don't have to hear their fucking thoughts, dipshit," I reply, sounding very much like a bitch. I don't really give a living shit. I'm always a bitch on first days. And last days. And the days in between. Quite frankly, I'd rather be soaking up the sun in Italy right now, or fucking some actor—preferably Robert Pattinson. He is British, tall, and actually plays a vampire in a movie. And the man is _packed_. For a human, anyway.

But noooo. I'm in Small Town, USA. Soaking up _rain_. And some more fucking _rain_. Because Daddy Dearest wants me to take some time off scaring the shit of nomads and _live_. Fuck that shit. I was_living_perfectly fine in Italy. And I'm not even alive!

"Bel, seriously, if you freak out, I'm definitely fucking hurting you when we get home. And even though I get off on that shit, you'll be in pain," Jane mutters, leaning against my car door. My baby; the Maserti Quattroporte V. A special edition that Daddy Dearest bribed out of the makers.

"Jane, you get off by just looking at me. Admit it. It's happened," I smirk when I saw her roll her eyes again. If vampires can lose eye muscles, this girl would be the first.

"Fuck off, _Devacino_."

"Maybe later, babe," I wink at her. Jane and I have done a bit… experimenting. But it was all fun and games. She's still my best friend and I hers. Though, if Daddy and Mommy Dearest found out, they'd blow a casket and have both of us locked up in dungeons to keep us far, far away from each other. Jane is like a second daughter to them. But I'm completely straight nowadays. And fucking human males.

Jane is evil and sadistic and all that awesome shit. I love the little midget bitch like I'd love my own sister. She is barely 5"2. (Hence the 'little midget bitch' title.) She is like a shorter, hotter, meaner version of Heidi Klum. Her blond hair is shoulder length and at first glimpse, some would think that she's an American Sweetheart. Ha. Fucking hilarious. The fully living amongst us may say that she dresses (snicker) 'provocatively'. She dresses the same way I do, and I'm a fucking nun.

Oh God, I cringe just thinking that.

Then there's Demitri. He's a Russian/Italian douchebag. Even I'd really like to cut his right hand off; I'd give mine to protect him. Even though I'd like to throw him in a fire and watch him burn; I'd torture anyone who tried to do it to him. Even though I want Daddy Dearest to fire him and make him a nomad so I no longer have to deal with him; I'd disown my father if he did. You dig? I mean, the fucker was there at my birth. Hell, he's the one that delivered me. He's tall. Like, _tall._ Okay, he's 6"4. But for my 5 ft 5, that's tall. He has black hair that looks like the owner just got fucked. Which is pretty damn likely.

We're a lively bunch, us three. Demitri will be fucking two supermodels in one room, while Jane is banging a married vice president in the other, and I'm riding an actor. I have a thing for actors at the moment. Tomorrow, it could be football players. Hmm, I wouldn't mind being in a sandwich with Rob and Tom Brady. Me being the meat. I have two fucking holes, don't I? (Take that literally. The innuendo is on purpose.)

Back on topic: I have a love/hate relationship with the two. We fight and argue like dogs but at the end of the, we'll all be hunting some unsuspecting mammals and watching Jane take out her daily out frustrations on them. It's funny really.

Two things I forgot to mention.

Unlike normal, sane vampires, we feed off of _animals_. Nasty, dirty, disgusting _animals._

Emotions are sneaky, horrible little things. One second, you're living your life perfectly, taking in the amazing potion that is human blood. You don't mind. You've been doing it since you were born and have never felt bad. It's nature. They kill other cows. Why can't we kill them, right?

Then you get some little shitfuck teenager that can't be older than you.

And motherfucking, cock-sucking, dick-licking _**guilt**_decides to visit. And no, my friends, I am _not_shitting you. It's a life changing moment.

For the worse.

And c'mon, you can't do it alone. So you have to make your two closest friends join purgatory along with you. No point in trying to bring down Daddy and Mommy Dearest. They think they're too nice to the humans already, donating to homeless shelters and charity events.

It took a while. We started in 1914 and haven't made a mistake since '89.

Second unmentioned shit: We have magical vamp powers. Jane brings gut wrenching pain by just looking at someone. She also has the ability to persuade people to do whatthefuckever she wants. She doesn't have to use it for sexual prowess. It's more for the two stupid times that we've gone to high school. This one included.

Demitri finds people. If he smells someone once, even off of someone else, he can find that same person for all of eternity. He also has an uncanny ability to tell if Jane and I are lying. But that's just because we lie _a lot._

I fucking read minds. I can read any mind from a very far distance. And if I'm attuned to you, like I am to Daddy and Mommy Dearest and my two favorite little fucks, I can hear them from as far away as Italy. Maybe farther. Daddy Dearest tried getting me to try, but I'm a lazy bitch who is also a Daddy's Girl. And umm, I can let someone see my thoughts, if I feel like it.

I also hold the entire fucking vampire world in my palm.

"Didn't Mommy Dearest say that there were other vamps in this piece of shit town?" Jane questioned, raising a brow as she did. She calls them Daddy and Mommy Dearest also. They really do look at the little midget shit as a daughter.

Right as she asked, a fucking _Volvo_came into the parking lot. If I'd smelled a human, I would understand. But the silver, shitty mom car had _vampires.__**Five of them.**_

_Speak of the devil, and it shall arrive._

But seriously, what type of devil drives a fucking _Volvo?_

It defies all the laws of nature. A volcano just fucking erupted because of the injustice done to Mother Nature.

Seriously, though.

_A VOLVO?_

The bitches must be crazy.

_Jasper's ass will be grass in the new Madden! Fuck to the yes. Wonder what the new vamps look like…_

_Here's to hoping I don't kill another human. For Alice. Any of the new vampires from Civil War Era?_

_Those new vampires better not fucking cause any problems for me. Not moving for strangers._

_Oooh, they'll—must block Edward. Shit, fuck, ass, asshole, bitch, cunt, pussy, dick… Good, he's gone._

_I need to have Rose check the Vanquish. Shouldn't take too long; she owes me. What's Al hiding?_

The last one confused me. For multiple reasons.

The first and foremost reason: they have _the_Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and they're driving a fucking soccer mom car? Issue with that.

Secondly, not only did I hear _his_thoughts, but I heard all the thoughts of the little shits around me repeated. Fuck no.

Last but sure as sure not least: the little fuck can read _my_mind!

Fuck. No.

"Demitri! They have another fucking mind reader! And he can read _my_mind," I silently yell to him. The fuckface had the nerve to laugh.

"Look at their car, Bella. That's worse than you mind problem. A _Volvo_. That's a disgrace to our species," Jane snarled.

We must have been very involved in our own conversation, because suddenly, the owners of the _Volvo_ are surrounding my car.

The person closest to me… well, there's _something_ going on with her hair. It's stark black and short but it didn't just hang down. It seems to be having an ongoing battle with gravity and Newton's Laws. She is Jane's height, but figlio di puttana, they couldn't be more different.

While Jane is wearing a _black_ leather skirt with a _black_ leather jacket and a _black_tank underneath, the girl is wearing _khaki_ business mom pants and a _pink_ mom blouse. To top off her madre outfit: comfort shoes with low heels. Hell to the fuck no.

Jane has that whole I-don't-give-a-fuck look going on, and unlike those fake 'emo' humans, she truly… doesn't… give… a fuck. She's leaning against my car, arms crossed, staring at the vamps hoping she could unleash the demon on them. Simply for owning the mommy type _Volvo_, actually. Trust me. I have that whole mind reading thing going on.

The other midget fuck has this huge grin on her face, and _fuck me backwards_, she's fucking _bouncing._Who the fuck in their right mind would _bounce_?

I became aware that she was talking and the voices in my head came rushing back in. If I'm very focused on something, I forget that they're there—but the shits always are there.

"… anyhow, you just _have_to come meet our parents. I mean, he didn't change Jazz and I, but he's still like a father figure and all-" interrupting her, I snap my fingers, motioning for her to shut up for just _one_second. Just because I wasn't listening, doesn't mean that I don't know that she was jabbering. Thankfully, she does. Good girl.

"What the _fuck_are you fucking wearing?" Her ever present grin falls.

"Were you even listening to me?"

I shrug and reply, "Not really, no. I'm too distracted by the shitty mom clothes."

_Who the hell does the bitch think she is? Has she no manners?_

Looking over to the blond girl, (Rosalie, I pick out) I see that she's wearing the same mom clothes, though her pants _dared_to be a _teensy bit_tighter. _Oh, the risk._

"I'm the bitch that decided whether or not you _magically_ disappear from your coven within the next couple of hours. And, why yes, I do have manners, you blonde bitch," I state flatly. She has the sense not to say something.

Jane clears her throat. "Brunette Bitch, I know you did not just insult blondes.

I wink. "I think I did, Blonde Bitch. 'You know you love me'," I quote, expecting her to finish the line from one of our favorite shows.

"XOXO, Gossip Girl," she laughs, rolling her eyes.

Someone clears their throat and I look over to some huge, burly dude, who (_oh my fucking dog shit_) is wearing khakis with an oxford and a cream vest. Fuck it; I just may go to their house after school. Just to raid their closet and destroy all the parent shit. Emmett; his name is. "First of all, you should apologize to my wife for your comment. Second of all, isn't it pretty disrespectful that you just called your own friend that term?" I think his glare was supposed to scare me. _**Ha**__._

I raise a brow. Please, oh Father above, tell me he did not actually just say that shit. "Fucker, don't _fucking_ tell me what the _fuck_ I should _fucking_ do if you _fucking_want to continue _fucking_ breathing. And the Blonde Bitch is more like my sister, but yes, I did, _in fact,_call her a Blonde Bitch."

Demitri chuckles and Jane giggles, along with the only blonde guy there. Jasper. I officially like him. He's actually pretty—fuck, he's taken. Yes, even I have limits. Not a lot. That just might be the only one. Actually, wait, I tend to make exceptions for that one, if they're human. Even _I_ know not to mess with a mated vampire.

Back to the larger issues at hand, though: the parent clothes and soccer mom car. Jane brings the clothes issue up with me after I showed her in my mind what I wanted. While she does that, I call Daddy Dearest.

"Hi, Daddy Dearest."

"Hello, Devilish Daughter. Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" he prompts, probably because Mom made him.

"I am. It hasn't started yet. Anyway, I have a more important, urgent matter at hand here that could affect my learning of shit I already know."

"Language, dear. What is it? Is there a teacher bothering you that I need to get fired? Some nomad invading your little town? A student?" he becomes urgent and frantic. It's pretty fucking funny, if I say so myself.

"No, worse. You know the other vamps that Mommy Dearest said were living here?"

"Yes? The animal drinking coven?" he's starting to get annoyed. God, I love dragging this shit out.

"Yep. They've committed a crime against nature." Wait for it… wait for it…

"Isabella, just get to the fucking point already." Jackpot. I hear Mom smack him in the background.

"_Language, dear_. Well, they drive a friggen _Volvo_. And have a Vanquish at the same time. I need you to tell them to never ever for never ever bring the soccer mom car to school again. It's a _hunchback_, Daddy!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Jane's about to explode! I swear, if she could, the car would be writhing in pain right now, dude!"

"And Demitri?"

Demitri's just being a shitfuck and laughing at everything," I explain as Demitri laughs. Eye roll.

"Put me on speakerphone. Seriously, what types of fucking vampires drive a goddamn _Volvo_?"

"Mom left to go hunting?" I comment at his sudden cursing.

"Yes. Put me on fucking speakerphone, Bel."

"Speakerphone activated."

"Is this the _Volvo_driving vampires? It's Aro Volturi. The hunchback needs to disappear. By tomorrow. No more hurting nature with your blatant defying." They gape for a second at the fact that I am _the_Isabella Volturi. The Miracle Child of Aro and Marie Volturi. Immediately, yeses and agreement ring out. Oh, so they can do what Big Bad Ruler of the Vampire Italian Mafia Royalty Dudes say but they can't answer a simple question from me?

Dipshits.

After telling Daddy Dearest goodbye and hanging up before he can ask Demitri about every little fucking thing we've done, I look over to Jane.

"We're going to their house after school to destroy the mom clothes," she answers to the silent question I asked her in my mind. I nod in acknowledgement. The bells rings and the human shits race into the school. I roll my eyes and plop—gracefully—onto the fucking floor. Thank God for real, durable leather and not that other cheap as fuck shit. Demitri and Jane get on my sides and the mom clothed vamps get in front of me, though I swear I fucking see them hesitate and looking at the school.

Talking like a kindergarten teacher, I say, "We're going to do a little activity." I swear I see the other midget fuck get excited. Does she get off on shit like this? "But before we start out activity, I must ask some questions."

"Couldn't we do the after school hours have terminated?" a panty-dropping, pussy-wetting voice asked. I whip my head around to find it.

Well.

_Shit._

Why did I _not_fuckingsee him before? I mean, I fucking saw him, but I was distracted by the fucking dad shit.

And now I've _really_seen him.

And I'm going to fucking faint.

Well….

…_Shit._

--$$#0!3--

"She should be waking up soon."

"Are you sure? She's been out for a while. What type of vampire faints, anyway?"

"The half human type, fuckshit."

Ugh. I fucking _hate_fainting.

There's something hard under my fucking face, like a lump. But it's one _big_ fucking lump.

Groaning, I open my eyes and look down.

_Damn._

I put up to see who is the owner of such a huge fucking lump.

Fuck. _Yes_.

I look down at the lump and purr, "Why, hello," In my mind (because there's no fucking way he hasn't realized that he can read my mind) I add, _what's your name, big boy?_

_E- Edward._Shit, I'm good. Even his mental voice is fucking strained. Messing with him will be _so_fucking fulfilling.

I kiss the lump. I swear on my fucking fortune, (and I'm fucking richer than all the rich celebs put together) he hyperventilates and runs into the building so fucking fast that I almost don't fucking see it happen.

I get up and brush the dirt off my ass while the others laugh their fucking asses off in the background.

Waving, I yell, "Bye-bye, Big Poppa!"

And judging by his thoughts…

He loves it when I call him Big Poppa.

--$$#0!3--

**How's that for a first chapter? Review and let me know your fuckawesome thoughts. Everyone may seem horribly OOC right now, but you'll understand soon.**


	2. Patientia

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the brains. I'm the beauty. Hehe, I'm joking—kinda. But the lady actually does own Twilight and all that good stuff. I don't. Never ever for-never ever.**

--$$#0!3--

_**Isabella Devacino**_

Patience.

I must have fucking patience.

I cannot, in fact, crush the necks of every fucker here that tries to grab my ass, or yells out 'nice ass' or thinks about how fucking amazing my ass looks in my leather pants.

I cannot, in fact, break off the arms of every fucker here that tries to grab my tits, or yells out 'nice tits' or thinks about how fucking amazing my tits look in my black tank top.

I cannot, in fact, step on the legs of every fucker in here that tries to lean in and kiss my lips, or yells out 'nice lips' or thinks about how good my lips will look around their cock.

These children are so small. Less than the average size.

Which gets me back to thinking of Edward.

Fuck. Dude is outrageously _packed_.

My mother always told me that if I meet a man that has a peen so huge that it almost pokes me in the eye while it's _encased_, I must have that man.

I must have Big Poppa.

--$$#0!3--

"Ms. Devacino," _fuck, I'd love to see her bent over my desk_, "I'd appreciate it if you got off out your cellular device and participated in the class. If you do not, I will have to confiscate it."

I roll my eyes and keep texting Rob.

**when r u cumming to Seattle?**

**As soon as I strt filming the last prt of my new mvie, u can bet ur sweet ass i'll be cumming.**

**mmm, I luv it when u talk durttyy.**

**rlly? U like it when i tlk abt my dick pounding into your hot tight wet pussy over n over til ur sweet juices cum out in a mind-blowing orgasm?**

**unggh. Stop, spunk. In school. cant stop the fire.**

**I dont want u 2 stop the fire, bb. u wait untl u see me. u knw i'll mke it wrth the wait. ;)**

**u bttr make it worth it. it'll be the last time ):**

**i know. i dont want it 2 end, but i'm gonna ask kstew out. think she'll say ya?**

**take out spunk and she deff will. ;)**

**u naughty dirty little rich whore :D**

**took u tht long 2 figure it out? but i'm a**_**hot**_**rich whore**

**that u are. Txt u ltr, sexy. gtg make moolah**

**think of me. u'll make more money if ure hard entire time**

Before I can see if he replies, the dipshit teacher comes up and fucking tries to snatch my phone.

God bless half vamp strength.

"Ms. Devacino," _bet she has a tight little cunt,_"I warned you to put away the cellular device. Now you must hand it to me. Your parent or guardian will have to come," _love to see the sexy ass slut come on me_, "to fetch it from the front office," he holds his hand out, expecting the phone. Probably thinks that his stance and stern voice intimidate me. _Ha._

I raise a brow. "Put you fucking hands back. And did your mother never tell you that it's fucking rude to stare?"

_Huh. She just talked back to Navarra. That dude freaks even me out. Well, she_does _punish all the crazy vampires… Must not get afraid of_anything.

_I respect her. Still hate her, but I have respect._

_I like this girl. I don't like that she was rude to Alice, but I like_her. _No bullshit with her emotions and actual personality. Her emotions don't contradict what she's saying. She's not faking like most._

_Isabella, being a bitch on your very first day? Good job. I'm fucking a teacher. I recommend getting out of my mind. She's fucking hot, Bel._

_What's wrong with the clothes we wear to school? It's not like we can wear our home clothes. Right? I don't have mom clothes. These are designer!_

_Bella, this is fucking hilarious. Human men are too easy. I just got a teacher to fucking break up with his fucking girlfriend. He's hot, though. A  
}"?ngs that you should be feeling towards a lady such as Isabella._

_**Eddie, it ain't 1918. It's 2010. Take her. Fuck her. Have her. You know you love it when she calls you Big Poppa.**_

_NO! You mustn't! Be respectful._

_**Fuck. Her. Now. Plunge your dick into her tight wet pussy and have her screaming your name. Fuck. Her. Fuck. Her. Fuck**_**.**_**Her**_**.**

Well, fuck. He has that whole angel/devil thing going on.

I choose the devil.

I'm bolted back into reality by Mr. Dipshit Perv clearing his throat.

I look back up. "Dude. Seriously, Get. The fuck. Away. From. Me." He must realize that he's in the presence of an annoyed predator, because he walked _the fuck away from me_. Applause rings out throughout the classroom, and I smirk. Apparently, I'm officially liked at this school. Damn, even the principal is afraid of him.

I don't care. I just love attention.

And I don't even have to try to get it, like half of the fucking girls at this piece of shit school.

It's because I'm _Isabella fucking Volturi_.

I had motherfucking power when I was fucking vampire sperm. I did beat all the other little shits trying to get into my mom, didn't I?

Yes, bitches.

_I did._

--$$#0!3--

It's the time of the day where humans eat shitty cafeteria food and gossip.

Jane, Demitri, and I have the class before lunch together, so we're walking towards the cafeteria side by side.

We can already hear them talking about us.

"… Isabella like, totally, cursed out Navarra! And dude, she's so fucking hot! I'd tap that."

"Did you about how the Jane girl got a date with Mentiz? She even got him to break up with his girlfriend on the spot!"

"The bad boy, Demitri, took my science teacher right out of the classroom! They came back five minutes before the bell rang. Demitri was smirking and not even breaking a sweat even though Ms. Ivan was panting and looking dazed."

"This family is fucking amazing! They kind of remind me of the Cullens, except they don't dress like my parents, and they're cool!"

Jane, Demitri, and I look at each other and smirk.

These fuckers haven't seen anything yet.

As we enter the cafeteria, everyone literally… _stops and stares._

It gets very quiet as we walk toward a table smack in the middle to put our bags down.

Fuck. I smell chocolate. Of the cake variety.

Me want.

Hey, I'm half-human, too. I have human traits.

I faint, sleep every once in a while when I'm dead tired, and eat _some_ food.

I'm rather picky—unless it involves chocolate.

Must. Have. Chocolate.

I get up top of the table and yell out, "Who has the fucking chocolate cake? I want it." Every one of them points toward the cafeteria line.

_Chocolate._

I'm coming for you, baby.

I get down the table and walk towards the line.

"… OMG, she has _the_perfect figure and she eats chocolate cake? I _have_to get some!"

"I know! She looks, like, better than Heidi Klum or any of those celebs!"

I can _feel_ the girls getting up and practically running toward the line, just because the new girl with the perfect figure wants chocolate.

Fuck, I'm a good influence. Mommy Dearest would be proud. It's always disgusted her how teenage girls are influenced to be stick-thin. 'In my day, dear, it was a shame to be so skinny. Girls were expected to have some meat on their bones.' I don't know how many times I heard that when I was younger and survived mostly off of human food. And chocolate. Never forget the chocolate.

Not only do I buy the chocolate cake, but I but a chocolate bar and a bottle of water. Must stay healthy, you know.

"… I'd like exactly what she's having."

"… Oh my God, gimme a bottle of water too. She's so smart! Balancing out the carbs!"

I walk back to my table and take a huge fucking bite out of the cake. Jane and Demitri roll their eyes, while I moan at the chocolaty goodness.

Yum.

I hear the other vamps gag somewhere in the corner of the cafeteria and I look for them. I find them in the farthest corner, completely secluded from civilization. These fuckers have so long to learn. It's fucking sad when I lived in an underground castle and am more liberal than them. And it's not because I was repressed or anything, because quite frankly, who do you think I get my colorful language from? Daddy Dearest, of course.

I take my cake, bar, and water and walk over to the deep abyss. Figuratively speaking, of course. Revisiting the deepest parts of the ocean is not something I want to do. Those animals are fucking hideous.

Jane and Demitri grab chairs nearby and pull them up to the table. My hands are full and you know it's not like I have supernatural strength and can hold them in one hand or anything. So I sit on Big Poppa's lap.

_Push her off you. Push her off you. Push her off you_

_**Press her on you. Press her on you. Press her on you.**_

_Stop being perverted, Edward! She obviously isn't thinking of it the way you are._

_**Are you fucking serious? Did you**_not_**hear her thoughts?**_

_Oh, yes, I'd forgotten about that. Still! You mustn't!_

_**Dude, is that like, your favorite fucking phrase? 'You mustn't? Like I don't see the massive boner you're sporting.**_

_I cannot help my body's reaction to a beautiful lady such as her._

_**Yeah, you fucking can. Beat it down.**_

_Oh, such a won- I'm praying for you. Such innuendo!_

_**Why did you know I was making an innuendo? You know you wanna slap her ass too.**_

_Ignoring you._

"Isabella, umm, there are other chairs to sit on. You do not have to sit on me," Big Poppa says in a strained voice.

Adjusting myself, (rubbing my ass against his dick) I respond, "I'd rather not, Big Poppa. It's _so_ comfortable on you. Also, I prefer the devil in you." He moans. Rather loudly, actually.

Sigh.

I may not be able to wait for Rob. Actually, fuck it. I'm going to get Big Poppa. I won't want to feel guilt about not letting Rob know. Moving from Big Poppa, I go to sit on Demitri. Wouldn't want Big Poppa looking over my shoulder. I mean, I know he can read my mind, but ehh.

**redcoat.**

**hot rich whore.**

**tengo un problemo.**

**spill.**

"Who is 'redcoat'? And why is he calling you a whore?" Bug Poppa practically snarls. Touchy much? I wave him off.

**ive met a guy. hes fucking hot. Kinda like me. U know the thing I cant tell you about?**

**ya. could the cold hearted demon posbly be in… in**_**love?**_

**dont play with shit like tht. I have enough access to ur cock to cut it off.**

"Who are you talking to, Isabella?" I roll my eyes at Big Poppa. Getting annoying.

"Shut up, Cullen," Jane demans of Big Poppa while rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do you. I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me in front of all these humans. You'll get killed," Big Poppa says like a petulant five year old. I stopped texting long enough to listen.

"You do realize that I'm a fucking daughter to them, right? Daddy Dearest would rather kill every human in here than even _consider_ hurting me. So try me, bitch. _Try. Me._"

"Dude. You do realize that you sounded like fucking Madea, right?"I smirks and tells me in her mind, _What do you think I was aiming for?_

Just then, my phone rings with Rob's ringtone.

_Pushing and pulling wait__  
It's the hard part but the true love way__  
She's wanted like wanted man__  
With your smart mouth and your killer hand__  
We can both share all that I have made__  
For a young man it's a heck of a wage__  
And I feel crazy when I see your face_

"Wassup, Spunk?"

"Volturi," I can see the shock on the parent vamps' faces that he knows my real name. Well, Big Poppa is simply furious. "Talk."

"Bout what, Robby- Ray?" I decide to play naïve and innocent.

"First off, do not fucking compare me to some reject country singer. I will not have a whore of a daughter that dances on stripper poles at award shows," he snaps.

"Hey, I like Miley. She's funny. And a bit hot. I'd do her if it wasn't a form of pedophilia considering my secret age, and I was still experimenting. Speaking of, say hi to Jane."

"Hi, Short Bitch. Have you gotten a heart yet?"

"We all know it ain't possible. British Bitch, thank you so fucking much for the Rathbone hook up. I can still feel that shit," she replies.

_Oh my God, are they talking to Robert Pattinson? He's my human celebrity crush!_

_Okay, seriously, there's nothing wrong with my clothes! Is that Rob Pattinson? Cool._

_Would it be rude to ask her to hang up and stop talking to the guy?_

_**No, Edward, it wouldn't. We can't have any barriers in our way of fucking her.**_

"No prob, Short Bitch. Sweet Ass, stop trying to change the subject. Is youse be in love?"

"Dude. Don't try to be ghetto. Combined with your accent, you just sound gay."

"Fuck you, Volturi. Tell me more of this mystery guy."

"Yes, Brother Dearest."

"I'm not your brother. I happen to not believe in incest. I don't fuck my sister. Or eat her out," he says in a husky tone. Using my hand, I fan myself. Judging from his mind, Jasper has to use his fuckawesome emotional shit to keep Big Poppa from crushing my phone.

"Stop it. In a cafeteria. No naughtiness or sex voice."

'We've fucked at the Super Bowl."

"That's different. We didn't get caught. If I start the female equivalent of jacking off in the fucking school cafeteria, someone is bound to see."

"Let them record it for me."

"Robert Pattinson. Do you want to hear about Big Poppa or not?"

"Ooh, now I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"In my new Small Town, USA place, there is a family like me."

"Will you ever tell me what you are?"

"Do you _want_an early death?

"Shit, I'm good. Keep that secret forever."

"Good. They wear mom and dad clothes. Judging from my secret magic power that you'll never know, they seem to think that they look fine, so us fashion-wise Volturis are going over to destroy their shit.

Three dudes, two girls. All three dudes are hot, but the first two are taken and even I know not to mess with mated people of my secret species that you'll never ever know."

"Must you remind me of that? I get it. Continue."

"When we're done talking, go jack off. You're being a bitch. Maybe Jane's title is right, British Bitch.

Anyhoo, the third guy is fuckhot. Like, dude, I fucking fainted the first time I really saw him. Apparently, I landed on his crotch. And man, the guy is fucking packing. So I call him Big Poppa.

I have made it my goal in life to fuck Big Poppa and rid him of his innocence and virginity."

"Wait, wait, _you motherfucking wait just one second_. He's one of your kind and he's a fucking virgin? Aren't you like the higher race? Like, all freakishly hot and all that shit?"

"Yes. Thanks for the compliment, Spunk. He has this whole devil/angel thing going on. Like, his angel is telling him to be respectful and _not_bend me over the table and kill you. His devil is saying to slit your throat in half and fuck me in front of your face."

"That'd be a bit hard, wouldn't it? Not exactly in his fucking face."

"That's what she said," I giggle. Yes, I giggle. An innocent, normal, girly thing.

"Put your virgin on the phone."

I hand the phone out to Big Poppa. He refuses to take it. I pout.

"Hello?" he practically snarls.

"Waddup, dude? I feel like I should warn you—even though you will be robbing me of pussy—to be careful around Bel. She's a very good friend of mine and has made awesome acquaintance with my dick-" Big Poppa growls.

"That's probably supposed to scare me, but I've had it done to me enough times by Demitri, and I'm sure that you're not as huge as he is," Rob chuckles.

"That what she said!" I call out.

"Shut up, Volturi. Anyway, we were friends before we fucked, and even though she doesn't know this, I only became her friend because I wanted to tap that. Have you _seen_her ass?"

"Fuck you, Pattinson. You became my friend because you were lonely and depressed because Stewart didn't break up with her boyfriend."

"Harsh, Volturi. Does Daddy Dearest know that you're being so rude to his favorite actor? I'm _trying_to have a conversation with Big Poppa.

Anyhow, Big Poppa, be careful around her. That girl knows positions that scare Jenna Jameson. I shit you not; she was a porn star at one point in her life. She does this thing called 'squeezing the-"

"Do you _seriously_fucking think that I want to know the details of your sex life?" Audible gasps ring out throughout the mom/dad vamps. That's the first time he's cursed aloud in _years_—the '80s sex rage.

How the _**fuck**_is he a virgin?

"But of course. _Everyone_wants to know about my life. Hell, I just found out that Stewart and I are married or some shit," he says sarcastically. The publicity thing gets to him. He hates rumors and towards the public eye, the fucker is actually shy. If only they knew…

"Virgin Boy, she loves chocolate. She gets off on it. Seriously. You don't even have to touch her. Give her chocolate and talk dirty. It's freaky. She has this obsession with online erotica. Read it with her, it turns her on. She has a strange love of BDSM shit.

Lastly and most importantly: when you meet her father, do not be a kiss ass in front of the Mafia Dude. And once again, I shit you not; he can smell fear. But I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that all of your kind can.

Have fun, Big Poppa. Put me back on the phone with Sweet Ass." Big Poppa is trying to act pissed, but he's hanging onto every word that Spunk has said.

"Sweet Ass! Be careful with Big Poppa. Don't corrupt him a much as you did me."

"Spunk, he'll be worse. I gotta go. Time to go be a good student. The bell rang."

"Adios, Sweet Ass."

"Bye, Spunk. Don't forget to have Rathbone record you asking out Stewart for me."

"Yes, mistress."

I laugh and before saying bye once more, I hang up.

"Big Poppa, you wanna skip class and go to a closet?" I ask, raising my brows suggestively.

He stares at me blankly for a minute. Internal battle between el Diablo y el Angel.

"Umm, no thank you," he whispers before turning and walking too fast to his next class.

Ugh.

Patience.

Must. Have. Patience.

--$$#0!3--


	3. Luxuria

**CHAPTER 3- LUXURIA **

**This is really short because my laptop crashed along with ch3. I have a strong hate of the P-word and I almost can't believe I used it. I don't own.**

-#3!0—

I don't know how they managed, but they managed.

Sweet Ass- I mean, Bella, Jane, and Demitri managed to get all of our 'parent' clothes.

First they did Alice's closet, and threw away three-fourths of it. Alice pouted and whined, but she must've realized that the Volturi always got what they wanted. Rosalie refused to back down. The Jane girl looked at her and we were afraid that she'd unleash her pain power on Rosalie, but she didn't. Apparently, she had more than one gift that Aro kept from the vampire world. She _made_ Rosalie move from the entrance of her room. It was funny, but all I could really focus on was Bella.

After she'd finished Alice's closet, she'd looked tired and seemed to not be in the best of moods, and had gone outside for a moment. When she'd come back in, she'd had a bag in her hand. She went into Ali's bathroom and came out wearing the shortest little black cotton shorts I've ever seen and a tight tank top that made her breasts so fucking pretty. I died a little on the inside. Well, I was already dead, but you get my point.

The shorts had _Volturi_written across the ass (her sweet, tight ass) and the tank had the Volturi crest over the heart (aka right boob).

_**Oh my God, take her against that fucking wall. Now.**_

_No! You mustn't!_

(I really wanted to take her against that fucking wall.)

It was much easier to do the rest of our closets because we really didn't care, not even Esme. Alice would've continued pouting if Swe- Bella hadn't promised a shopping trip that weekend, all on her. If there's anything Alice loves more than shopping, it's shopping with someone else's money.

I am now in the kitchen, watching Bella cook something. We'd been confused when she'd asked to use the kitchen, but then she reminded us that she was in fact, half human and that she did, in fact, have human traits.

I'm the only one in the kitchen, and I'm sitting on a stool for the island, watching her make what seems to be chocolate cake from scratch. The ingredients look disgusting to me, and smell like it too, but she seems to like them, thinking about the 'fuckawesome quality'.

She asked me for a radio and I couldn't deny her. (Was I supposed to?)

The opening beats to Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy come on and Bella does this high, girly yell. She turns to me and grins.

"Dance with me?"

I stand and smirk, "But of course."

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic__  
Or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "It can't get much worse."__  
Vs. "No one should ever feel like…"_

We sing the words with as we dance like dumbasses, twirling and doing the mummy and the Thriller dance and the damn waltz.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by._

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me.

Her voice is amazing a bit high, and it works fucking perfectly against my low one.

_You always fold just__  
Before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...__  
Love._

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by.

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress

And we're suddenly back in the 6os in a jive club, and we're swinging and hopping and shaking and just fucking _dancing_.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me.

We finish the rest of the song, and the final beats ring out. We're standing _so_ close to each other, and I can feel her warmth and the sparks are fucking flying. And she's panting and looking up at me, rotating between my eyes and my lips. And her pupils are dilated, and her eyes are onyx and there's pure fucking lust in them. And I know that mine are the same because my thoughts match hers and it's fucking perfect and _I want her_ and she wants me and _I can have her_ and her lips are moving closer to mine and mine are lowering to hers and _they're so fucking close_ and—

And we're kissing.

Her lips are against mine ever so softly. They're amazing and plump and fit perfectly against mine, as if Michelangelo carved them just for me. I need her closer, because the touching-but-barely-touching isn't enough anymore. And she must hear my thoughts and feel my frustration because she molds herself against my body_but it's still not enough_.

I need her closer.

I back her up to against a counter and pick up her petite body and place her on top. The kiss gets deeper and rougher and harder and stronger and just fucking_better_.

She places her legs around my waist and pulls me closer. My hard dick is right against her hot center, and I just can't fucking help but grind into her. I groan and she whimpers and I get even harder knowing that _I_ cause that sexy as fuck sound from her. And I can't help do it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And I'm going harder and faster and it's still _not fucking enough_.

And she's moaning and panting and grinding her barely-covered pussy right back and fuck me if it doesn't feel like heaven and hell all in one..

"Oh, God, oh… oh… unghh, oh… OH!"

She comes.

And the very fucking brings my own release out.

And I need to bite something (hello? Vampire here) and her neck is so fucking close…

And I bite.

And she screams.

Then comes again, biting me as well, on what would be my pulse point if I was human.

And it's so fucking hot

Until the others ruin it.

"Woo! Eddie finally came from of the opposite sex!"

"I know! They grow up so fast!"

"Shut up! You're embarrassing them!"

"Not Bella. She doesn't get embarrassed. She'd come again if people were watching."

"Hush. Let them be."

"I'm glad that Edward is one step closer to losing his virginity. It's taken too damn long."

"Carlisle!"

"What, sweetheart? It's true! It's every father's dream to know that his son has become a man."

"What I can't fucking believe is that Edward pretty much initiated the dry hump."

"You people don't know Bel enough. She knew what would probably happen when she asked him dance with her. The bitch almost always has an ulterior motive. She gets it from Daddy Dearest."

Bella and I laugh softly and raise our heads from the other's neck.

"That was…"

"Fucking amazing?" she offers, a grin on her face.

"Exactly," I whisper, before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"Go change your pants and I'll put my cake in the oven, m'kay?"

"Yeah," I murmur, reluctantly backing away. When I turn around, she whistles and slaps my ass.

"Bye, Big Poppa!"

I finally humor her.

"I love it when you call me Big Poppa."

-#3!0—


	4. Castitas

**I do not own Twilight. At all. **

-#3!0—

"Enjoyed your dry hump?" Jane asks later that night as we lay on our sofa watching The Notebook, with Demitri sitting in the middle, our legs starched out on him. He rotated between massaging, and he was now working on my foot. He hit a nerve and I moaned, postponing answering Jane's question.

"The dry hump was fucking amazing; I can't remember the last time I did one of those. I did it with Spunk in like, the total beginning. Speaking of Spunk… I need to get him, Edward, and me in a bed together. That'd be fucking hot…"

"Virgin Boy would be insanely jealous that Rob even got to see you naked," Demitri said, as he switched to Jane's foot.

"I know… it fucking sucks… Well, it's that time of the month… I'm going to sleep," I got up and yawn, stretching as I do. Every month, I become 85% human, switching from the 50%. I eat more, don't really hunt, and I sleep. It's an okay deal. It lasts for a week, and I actually look forward to it. As much as I fucking love the vamp aspect, it's nice to be able to escape into unconsciousness every once in a while.

"Night, babe."

"Night, Brunette Bitch."

"Night, Demitri. Night, Short Bitch, Love ya guys," I waved as I walked away and into my room.

-#3!0-

"_Now? Do it now?"_

"_God, yes. I need to feel you… All of you, inside of me."_

"_Okay," he started to push in. "Oh… Jesus fucking Christ…" His words were strained as he became fully sheathed in me. He started to move, slowly at first, but quickly gained speed._

"_Ungh. Faster, God, faster!"_

_He complied with my wishes and went more quickly, his bottom half becoming blurry. _

"_Bella… I'm so fucking close, so…. close…"_

"_Deeper. Yes, yes, oh my God, yes! Like that, oh, oh ohhhh!" I felt my walls clench around him, signifying that I was so fucking close to my orgasm._

"_That's it baby… Come for me, come for me," he leaned down to rub my clit and that was the end. _

_The. Fucking. End._

_I came hard, harder than I had ever come before and screamed so damn loud that I'm sure it traveled through the core and into China. My muscles squeezed his dick, and he increased speed, his movements erratic._

"_Bella!"he roared out as he came._

_A second orgasm approached me and I shouted her name, unable to control myself. _

"_EDWARD!"_

I sat up in my bed, panting. My pajama shorts were completely fucking soaked at the crotch, and I smelled like sex. Except I didn't. Because it was a fucking dream. I sighed and flopped back down on my pillows, groaning.

The fuck?

Isabella Marie Volturi does not fucking get sexually frustrated.

I always have someone to fuck. And when Rob was away, I took matters into my own hands.

That won't be good enough his time.

I need Big Poppa.

I take my cell phone from where it charging on my drawer, and text him.

**Cum**

**Cum…?**

**2 my house. I'm bored**

**Kay**

He makes it to my house in a matter of minutes, climbing up to my spot on the second floor and jumping onto my balcony. He enters my room, a grin on his face, looking fuckhot in cargos and a tight black tee. I want to fucking rip it off of him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come here," I wave toward where I was sitting on my bed, legs tangled in the sheets. He starts to come closer, before abruptly stopping. His eyes darken, pupils dilate, and he gets a predatory gaze on his face.

He cocks his head, and I actually get a bit freaked out.

Fucking. Human. Shit.

"You smell like fuck, " he murmurs seductively, and walks nearer, trailing his fingers on my bed. I gasp. This is the first time I've ever heard Big Poppa curse aloud, and it fucking turns me on. I cannot reply to his statement, because my brain is haywire and all I can look at are his eyes. And I know why, because I'm done the same shit to people before. He's a vampire, and vampires have the art of seduction down. We fucking created it—though our way is a lot more fucking dangerous. The prey has a need to look into the eyes, and then they can't fucking look away. You become stuck in the gaze, and in that time frame, the vampire can convince you to do whatthefuckever they want you to do. Offer your blood; give your body… _anything_.

It isn't always on purpose, as I've done it to people on accident before. Edward was accidently doing it to me now, but when done on purpose, bad things tend to happen.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he says lowly, my name slipping off his tongue in the most beautiful way.

I was faintly aware of the Devil and Angel battling in the background, but what with it being that time of the month, my powers decreased. I do know, however, that the devil won.

"Sweetheart, have you been… touching yourself?" he turns and walks around my room, acting completely nonchalant about the whole thing. As if he can't tell that I want him to fuck me.

Hard.

I shake my head, but his back is turned to me, so he obviously doesn't see.

"Well? I asked you a question, Isabella." And his voice is low and dangerous, warning me not to fuck with him. Letting me know that it's better for my safety if I reply.

"No," I whisper, more turned on that I've ever fucking been in my life. And he hasn't even touched me yet…

"Why do you smell like cum, then?" He turns around roughly, and growls. "Has someone been touching you? You can't let anyone touch you. You're fucking mine, Isabella. Say it."

I am completely at his mercy. Someone else has full power for the first time in a relationship I'm in. And I don't mind.

"ANSWER ME!"

And anry Edward is killing me. I want him. And I'm scared. I want him to pund into me, telling me over and over that I am fucking _his._

"I'm yours. Oh God, I'm yours," I moan out, my eyes getting heavier and heavier with lust.

"God can't save you now, sweetheart," he smirks, before crouching like a cat ready to pounce.

And pounce he does.

He leans forward and his lips are on mine; my lips are on his. And it's fucking heaven. He's biting and sucking and licking and teasing—and that's just on my mouth. And for a virgin in all things sexual, he sure knows how to get a woman worked up. His lips move down, and I'm moaning and groaning and clawing because he's hit _that spot_. That sensitive spot on my neck that is completely fucking attached to my ovaries, and I'm fucking dripping.

I'm dripping.

And he knows it.

He chuckles a low, dark chuckle and I know that he fucking knows it.

And _fuck me _if that shit doesn't just turn me on more.

"More," I manage to mumble, my sounds getting incoherent as he focuses on _that spot_.

"More?" I nod. "Where?" And he's teasing me and I _really want to fucking kill him_—again—for even toying around with shit like that.

"Edward!" I growl in frustration. He laughs and pulls back from my neck, a dark gleam in his eyes and a fuckmebackwardstillsunday grin on his face. And all I can think is _please do._ Fuck me till Sunday and Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday and Friday.

"No Saturday?" he smirks and I want to wipe it off of him. When did Big Poppa become so frustrating and trying and naughty? Fucking Devil. I was supposed to corrupt him by myself.

_You did corrupt him, Bella._

_Oh, yeah_.

I'm internally slapping myself for talking to myself because _the finiest hunk of a man_ that has ever walked the face of the earth—other than George Clooney and Robert Pattinson (he's tied with them)—is in front of me, obviously lusting for me. And then that shit is it.

I need my control back.

"There will be plenty of fucking Saturdays. All puns intended, Big Poppa." I pull the covers off and stand up on the king-sized bed. I move to the edge and push Edward so that he is no longer crouching but rather sitting.

"Strip," I command, and it's then that he realizes that the power has switched, and I'm the one in fucking control now.

Fuck. Yes.

He does as I told him, quickly and hurriedly, pure, raw lust on his face. It's fuckhot.

When he's fully naked, all I can do is stare.

And stare.

And stare.

He is fucking purrfect.

There's perfect, and then there's purrfect.

He's purrfect.

I'm not going to say Adonis, because didn't that guy die?

And yes, fucker, I'm well aware that Big Poppa is technically dead, but as long as his dick can get hard, he's not actually dead.

And Mary Mother of sweet Baby Jesus; is his dick _hard_.

It is pretteh and I fucking want. Big Poppa's peen is even bigger than I expected.

It's a fucking monster.

It rages through the streets of Japan, thrusting into all that dare to cross its path.

Superman races through the sky trying to save the Japanese from the Monster and when Clark sees it, he becomes a homosexual and we all have a super orgy with Rob and Clooney. Possibly Pitt.

I've fucked them all at one point.

Even Superman.

And Harry Pottaaa. I liked his magic wand.

Anyhooo…. I'm with Big Poppa. No thinking of men of my past…

(He can read minds.)

And then I take in the rest of him, and I moan.

Big Poppa has this huge cocky grin on his face. As huge and cocky as his cock.

I know. _That_ big.

"Lie down. Now."

He does as I tell him, and then suddenly, the Monster is standing tall and proud like a flag from Big Poppa's crotch.

So fucking pretty.

"Would you like a blowjob, Edward?" I bend down and get closer to the Monster. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. The Monster gets bigger.

He nods his head up and down enthusiastically.

Sadly, not the Monster. The owner of said Monster.

"Yes. Oh God, yes," he breathes.

"Say the magic word…" I'm thinking it, so he must be able to tell.

"Fuck," he moans, and that 'fuck' is followed by my own moan and I angle myself in a comfortable position before starting to take him in my mouth. I can't do that entire shit at once.

I'm deep-throating him, and there's still peen left. I try my hands to cover the rest, but my hands aren't fucking big at all, and it doesn't go around the entire thing.

Dayum.

Edward is moaning and groaning and grunting as I bob up in down in the typical head movement. Ad I'm licking and sucking and just generally giving the best head _ever_, because I am the HBIC of blowjobs. I fucking own it.

I can tell that Big Poppa is trying really hard not to just bust his load, but I want him too. I cup his balls, and he's done for. He's clutching my bed sheet with all his fucking might, and wearing a hole into his bottom lip. His eyes are closed tightly and he's trying with all his might not to come, most likely not wanting to end it.

"Oh God, move, move. I'm… ungh! Bel—Bella, I'm coming. MOVE!" he tries to warn me which is pretty fucking sweet, but hello. Head Bitch In Charge.

I swallow.

Well, I swallow for some.

"BELLA!" he's yelling, and his back arches off the bed. I actually hear the birds flying away from the trees, even with my decreased human senses. He's jerking and thrusting and spurting into my mouth as he gets it all out. It tastes like all cum; species doesn't really change it, and really, it does not fucking taste good like porn may say. It's generally icky. It's all salty and thick and shit… Eww.

I always need something to eat afterward.

This isn't different.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I need to find something to get the taste out." I whisper, able to tell that he needs to recuperate. I mean, that was his first blowjob. He grunts, but his eyes are closed and he's breathing in and out deeply through his nose.

I exit the room and hear sounds coming from the kitchen. I ignore them .I quickly make it down there, and when I enter the kitchen, I find Demitri fucking the brains out of some girl that looks a lot like a model.

Fuck.

My panty/short things get fucking soaked.

"Oh my God! Demitri! Someone's watching!" the model girl looks embarrassed and tries to pull away from Demitri. He doesn't even turn his head, simply smelling me and my arousal. I can see the outlines of a smirk. He's pounding into the girl and going harder and faster and apparently deeper, because her moans get louder. She still knows that I'm here, but must realize that I'm getting turned on by it all, and her embarrassment must've gone completely away, because she's putting on a show.

She's totally naked, and moves her hand up to play with her nipples. She's tweaking them, and then Demitri puts his head down to suck them, and I whimper. I can't help but move closer, getting more aroused by the second.

You see, the voyeurism thing fucking turns me on. When they'd told the Cullens earlier that I would've gotten off again of someone was watching? They weren't lying.

So seeing that girl there, losing even more unnecessary weight from Demitri's fucking…

It was a whole new level of horny.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice. He must have noticed that I was taking way too long to find food and came downstairs. He comes up behind me and he gasps at the sight.

He picks me up and runs up with me up the stairs into my room. When we enter it, he puts me on the bed before going back to close and lock the door.

"You get turned on by voyeurism?" he asks breathlessly.

I nod, unable to form coherent speech.

"Oh my God…"

"I want you. Inside of me. Now," I manage out.

He closes his eyes tightly and take deep breaths. He'd put his boxers back on, but I noticed a… tent forming.

"Bella… we've only known each other for a day. We should get to know each other first before we do something like that."

I can't even hear his mind right, but I can already tell.

Fucking Angel won.

Ugh.

"We know each other plenty. You're Edward and I'm Bella. Take off your boxers and get. In. Me."

"No, Bella. The other things. Just… we've already done all this stuff today… I think we should take it slower."

"Why the fuck do you have morals?" I ask, plopping down on my bed, a huge sigh escaping my lips.

He walks over to the bed and after taking my top off—the horny fucker—he puts me under the covers, quickly joining me.

I cuddle into his side (yes, cuddle. Do you have a fucking problem?) and close my eyes.

I'm fucking tired.

I yawn and right before I'm asleep, I hear Edward murmur, "Someone has to, hun."

-#3!0-

The first thing I do when I wake up in the morning is attack Edward.

I jump on him and everything.

Hehe… he has morning wood and he doesn't even sleep.

So fucking hot.

When he realizes my motives, and stops me from raping him, I put a tank on and go downstairs. As expected, I find Jane and Demitri. I slap Demitri. I still have my 15% vampire strength.

"The fuck, dude? Why'd you do that shit? I was like a fucking dog in heat! You're like my fucking dad! When I think about it now, I want to fucking throw up!"

"Okay, first of all, don't fucking slap me, little one. Second of all, I had just hunted. I was practically drunk. I almost threw up after I was done fucking the girl and realized that I'd done that. Thirdly, when the fuck did you get morals?"

I shrugged at his last question. "Big Poppa. He won't let me fuck him. He says it's too early cause we've only known each other a day."

"Virgins," Jane rolls her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!" I hear Big Poppa say from upstairs.

"When did he grow a pair?"

"Bitch, he always had a pair. A very big one, thank you very much. But umm, the Devil's been winning most of the time. Except with the stupid moral shit. Who the fuck even has morals anymore? If I didn't have morals in the twentieth century, why would I in the modernized 21st?"

"I think he's trying to make you chaste," Jane says very matter-of-factly.

"Since when do you even know what chaste means?"

"Always. It's the deadliest sin," she responds quickly.

"Jane, it's a Virtue, not a Sin," Demitri corrects.

"Wrong. It's a fucking sin. It is just another word for cockblock."

"True," I nod.

"BELLA! I'M BORED!" I hear Edward whine from upstairs. I know men. Bored=Horny.

I'm so good at corrupting.

-#3!0—


	5. Invidia

I really hate my conscience, you know. He ruins everything. I was so ready and she was so ready. I was _finally_ going to get laid and then my conscience went and reared his ugly head. 'You've barely known her for a day,' he said. And 'It would be disrespectful to her and it would seem as if you simply want to fuck her,' he nagged. Gosh.

Weeks have passed since then. I still haven't gotten laid.

I do know plenty of stuff about her, though, like Mr. Naggy McBlahblah had wanted. He had a point on that one, like he always has. It's amazing how helpful the cockblocking bastard can be.

I learned that her favorite color was green simply for the fact that it was the color if her mother's eyes when she was human. She has a strong aversion to any and all things _hot_ pink, even though she has a section in her closet donated to _light_ pink. She was conceived in Paris and it amuses her to no end that even while her father wouldn't leave Volterra to hunt for his own damn lazy ass, (her words, not mine) he could go to France to get fucked. She adores children and had even taught before, but is extremely fucking glad that she can't have them herself because she hates the smell of powdered milk. She's made it her goal to donate to every charity there is, and she has yet to fail. Her best friends are her closest enemies and she would (and has) kill for them, even why wanting to kill them herself. She has an ongoing competition with her father and uncles at who can scare the shit out of vampire miscreants the most. She is one of the very few people that can get Marcus to laugh, and is able to convince Caius to be nice—even to humans.

And she's just so fucking awesome.

We're going to Seattle again—having gone every damn week since she arrived in Forks— along with Alice and Rosalie, who Alice is dragging along. Jane and Demitri have to go Italy for some reason. Bella won't tell me.

"Edward, aren't you happy that we sold the mom car for you? Do you not feel the purr of the Vanquish?" Bella says as she sits in the passenger seat of the car, facing me. To be honest, I couldn't focus on anything other than her legs in the jean shorts that she is wearing. Too short for their own good.

"Hmm? Oh umm, yeah. I'm glad," I murmured, glancing between her legs and the road.

"Edward! Stop staring at her legs and drive, dumbass," Alice annoyingly says from the backseat.

"Uh huh," I mumble as I turn back to the road. Dammit, when will my fucking conscience go away? It's been a month and a half! I mean, yeah, I've gotten blow/hand jobs and I've fingered/eaten her plenty of times, but argh! NOT. ENOUGH.

I want to be inside.

-#3!0-

Bella's phone rings. It's "Spunk Master's" ringtone. I hate that she calls him that. I hate him, in general. I know, I have no real right. But whatthefuckever. He was inside of her – multiple times, and I haven't been. Injustice. British fucker.

We are inside an Armani, in Seattle Mall. She picks up the phone, a smile automatically gracing her lips.

"Sup?"

"Sup. Hey, where are you?"

"In Seattle Mall, in the Armani store. Why?"

"Turn around." She does as he says through the phone, and she screams an ear-splitting scream before running forward, into his arms, where he is standing at the entrance of the store.

I roll my eyes, and with Ali and Rose, walk over to where they are. Her legs are around his hips, and is giving him a hug that must be borderline uncomfortable. His face is buried in her neck, hugging her back just as fiercely. I want to rip off his limbs for touching her, but his thoughts are actually innocent. Huh.

"Spunk Master."

"Missed you," he murmured in her neck.

"I know. Where's Kris? I know that she came here."

"Damn straight she came," he grinned, moving from her neck to look at her.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"When?"

"Last night."

"And you didn't record it for me?"

"Hey, I let your guy record the date. No creepy dude with red eyes is going to look at my peen."

"Do you realize the extreme gayness in you saying peen?"

"Yup."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yup."

"I fucking missed you, Spunk."

"I know."

"I see you've gone blond. With brown eyes. Interesting."

"Do you _want_ me to be raped by a 14 year old?"

"Possibly."

"Fuck off. Anyway, I passed a group of teeny boppers, and not one of them jumped on me and molested me. Isn't that cool? They have no idea who I am."

"Did you just say teeny boppers?"

"Yes."

"M'kay."

"Yup."

"Others probably think that this is an awkward silence."

"I'm just too fucking lazy to actually put effort into reponses."

"I know. You're a pathetic motherfucker."

"As much as I'd like to fuck your mother… No. Daddy Dearest would kill me."

"Quite literally."

"I know."

"Uh-huh."

"Big Poppa's about to kill me."

"How do you know which one?"

"Jane."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. We gotsta go."

"Why?"

"Visitors."

"Who?"

"IDK."

"Can't you just say I don't know?"

"Laziness."

"Oh."

"Yup. Shall we," he says, finally putting her down. He extends his arm toward her.

"Big Poppa's seriously going to kill you."

"I know."

"I'm going to take his arm, not yours."

"Kay."

"Yeah."

She walks over to me. And takes my arm.

Take that, fucker.

-#3!0-

Fucker had come with his own car – obviously – so it was once again me, Bella, Alice, and Rose in the car.

"So that's Robert Pattinson?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. One of my best friends," Bella has a small smile on her face. I may kinda/sorta/actually hate the guy because he's been inside of her and I haven't, but he makes her happy.

Sadly.

"Aww… How fucking cute," Rosalie sneers sarcastically.

"Rosalie, don't test me," Bella warns her.

We arrive at Bella's house quickly, what with the speed of the Aston and my driving.

"Oh. My. God. No fucking way," Bella whispers, before roughly opening the car door and exiting, a shocked look on her face. I hear a laugh and a soft feminine voice ring out, "Yes fucking way."

Bella screams – second time that day – and runs into the house, not even bothering to open the door and in turn, breaking it.

I watch her run, thinking of how amazing she looks. (How nice her ass is.)

Fucker's car was already there; a BMW, but it looked custom. The back license plate had the Volturi crest on it. Of course. He's not even a vampire, and he's fucking loved by the Volturi. I haven't even met any of them yet!

Alice Rose, and I walk into the house cautiously. We find Bella fiercely hugging a woman that has hair that looks a lot like hers. From her thoughts, I realize that she is Marie Volturi, Bella's mom. And the creepy guy standing to the side with a brow raised was Aro—the ruler of the vampire world.

Jane and Demitri were upstairs, along with… Marcus and Caius? You've got to be shitting me. They all left Volterra to visit Bella?

_They must be a really close family._

_No fucking duh, Edward._

"Do I not get a hug too?"

Bella untangles herself from her mother and replies to her father, "But of course, lint licker."

She walks over to Aro (okay, am I seriously within walking distance of the rulers of our world?) and hugs him.

"You know, when you call me that, my feelings get really hurt, Isabella."

"You don't have emotions, Daddy Dearest."

"The truth hurts."

"It does, doesn't it?"

They remove themselves from the embrace, and Aro I pouting. "Where's Rob? I like him better."

Fucker suddenly walks in and give the fucking king of the vamp universe a fist bump like it's nothing. "I know you do. My charm is just that extreme. Wow, Boss Man. Are those pants that you're wearing?"

"They are! Actually quite comfortable. The robe is much more freeing, though.

"True. Lets the babies breath. I still have the one you gave me."

"Been taking good care of it?"

"The best. Where are Mark and Caius?"

"Upstairs."

"With Short Bitch and Horny?"

"Yeah," Aro replies.

"Robert. Language," Marie chastises. He grins sheepishly and apologizes before going upstairs.

"Dirty Mouth, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? They seem scared shitless of me," Aro says.

Umm… because we _are_. If he ordered our death, we could be dead within the next five minutes.

"The dude is Big Poppa. The short one is Thing 2. And the blond is Rosalie."

"Hello. I'm Aro, in case you didn't realize. This is my wife, Marie," he puts his arms around Marie, "and we're stinking rich. You?" he's clearly trying to put us at ease, and I'm grateful for that.

"Not as stinking rich as you, but pretty well off," I reply, a smile on my face.

"Cool. You want to meet Emo and Grumpy?" Bella asks us.

"Who?" Alice asks, furrowing her brow.

"My uncles."

"Okay."

"Mark! Cow! Get your asses down here!" she yells up the stairs. They come down the stairs. Bella sticks her tongue out at Caius and winks at Marcus; both roll their eyes.

"I missed you fuckers," Bella says, giving both of her uncles a hug.

"Of course you did," Marcus murmurs lazily.

"Pig, you should really stop calling me Cow," Caius warns, but he's actually smiling. Huh.

"When forever ends."

"I can deal with that. Tell Pattinson to stop poking my eye, One of these days, I'll actually kill him."

"I HEARD THAT!" Said Pattinson yells.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caius calls back.

"Nothing," Pattinson mumbles. I laugh and the brothers turn to me.

"Is that Big Poppa?" Marcus asks Bella.

"Yep."

Has she just been telling everyone about me?

Because that's pretty damn cool.

"Have you done it yet?" Caius questions.

That, however, is _so_ not cool.

**Please review. The point of this whole contest is to review, and I've put in way too much time in this that I don't have, for it to be a waste of time.**

**Thanks you. (:**


	6. Superbia

**I do not own. Sadly.**

-#3!0—

Edward met the 'rents.

And he came out alive.

No, literally, he came that night.

So did I.

Fucking stellar.

I'd freaked when I saw Spunk. Then freaked some more when I saw my parents. Then a tad bit more when I saw my uncles. Jumped on Jane and Demitri. Yeah, our family is close. Well, Rob isn't exactly related to me, but you know what I mean. You don't? Then fuck you.

I'm more bitter than usual. I know.

This is the longest time period in which I haven't gotten laid. Even the fucking pathetic humans at my school are getting more than me! That's when you know that something is wrong.

I know that Edward wants me. He's hard practically every second that I'm around him.

The blowjobs, the handjobs, the fingering… they aren't enough anymore. I need him all up in me. And when I say all up in me, I mean _all up in me_.

My vagina needs to cum in contact with his penis.

Oh God, did I really just say vagina? And penis?

Oh God.  
I'm going through withdrawal. I'm going crazy and using the appropriate terms for the male and female sex organs

OH GOD.

Did I really just say that?

Male and female sex organs?

The fuck?

I need to fucking get laid. Like, now.

"Edward, I need to get laid," I tell him as we lay on his bed in his room.

"Sweetheart, your father is less than 2 miles away."

"You act like we've done it already," I sigh, rolling over to my side, away from him. He leans in, spooning me. I feel him hard against my back.

"Bella," he murmurs, nuzzling into my neck. "Bella, I want to, _God_, do I want to. But not now. It's not the right time yet."

I groan. "When _will_ it be the right time?" I turn again and bury my face in the pillow.

"We'll know."

"Edward! This is _not_ some fairytale. I just want to get laidddd."

He sounds wounded. "Don't you care about me? I thought you were falling in love with me."

"Edward…" I trail off. Isabella Volturi does not believe in love. But is that what the tightening around my stomach when I'm around him is? The need to keep him happy all the time? The fuzzy feeling when I see him smile? How when he's touching me, it's more than _just _lust? There's something there, at the edges, waiting to let itself known.

Love?

That's what that shit is?

Wow.

Edward must've not been paying attention to my thoughts, because I feel the bed move as he gets up.

"Edward." He's facing the balcony, and doesn't look toward me.

"Edward." No response.

"_Edward._" I use my power voice. The voice that lets others know that I'm not bullshitting around.

""Yes?" he mutters, inclining his body a bit toward mine.

"Stop being so fucking melodramatic and look into my mind."

He does, and in a matter of seconds, he is grinning and jumping onto the bed and hovering above my body. He starts to kiss my neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, and I moan. He moves down, to my shoulders, which are exposed due to the tank top I am wearing.

"Soon, baby. So fucking soon," he whispers against my skin.

He sits me up and takes the tank top off, leaving me in only a blue bra and shorts. Very _short_ shorts, Very short jean shirts. I look pretty fucking hot.

He removes the shorts with some help from me, and unclasps the bra, letting it slip down my arms.

He has me stand up on the bed, and he eases my dark blue lace panties down my legs. I'm not paying attention the his thoughts, simply choosing to study his face, so when he pulls me out from under my feet and I fall back on the bed, I shriek.

He's laughing and I kick him. "DOUCHEBAG!"

"You're the one that corrupted me, hun."

"Not to practically trip me!"

"Do you want to get to the point, or do you plan on arguing all day?" he asks as he trails his long fingers down my stomach, making me quake with lust.

I lean back and give him full control of the situation.

He returns to the open mouthed kisses, going painfully slow, on purpose.

"Edward…" I whimper, wanting him to just fucking get there.

"Hmm?" he mumbles against my navel.

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Say the magic words."

"Edward has the maddest oral skills in the world."

"Good girl," be he stopped teasing me and plunged into my sex.

-#3!0—

"Let's go hunting," he suggests two days later.

"Why?"

"Because I'm thirsty," he states as if it is obvious. It is. I just don't feel like thinking. At all.

"M'kay. I'm inviting people."

"Bella…" he whines.

"Do you not want to see the infamous Volturi Brothers be forced into drinking animal blood?"

"You can get them to do that?"

"I can get them to do almost anything, babe. Nothing sexually, because not only would they not even spare a glance my way,. But I do not like to think of my dad and uncles naked."

"But you read minds…?"

"Do _not_ bring that up," I say before getting up from where I was on the floor of my room and downstairs to look for the three.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" my dad asks as we stand in the middle of the forest.

"Hunt," I state bluntly. I mean, really, Aro. Could the answer be any more obvious?

"Sweetheart, it's very obvious. Find an animal and drain it," my mom says. See? Where do youy think I got my common sense from? Definitely not Daddy Dearest.

"But there are no animals nearby," Aro whines. He's not as strong and tough and powerful as the vamp world thinks. I see Edward trying to hold back his laughter.

"Let insicnt take over, dumbass," Mark murmurs, rolling his eyes. He does as he said himself, and over a few seconds, takes off.

"Isabella, I really don't want to drink nasty animal blood," Grumpy complains.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Five…" and they all take off, leaving me and Edward.

"So you're practically the ruler of the rulers, huh?" he questions.

"Of course not…" I say sarcastically. He kisses me and runs ahead. I follow him.

We quickly find my family in a small clearing, looks of disgust on their faces. There were carcasses everywhere, one per person.

"How the hell do you drink this piece of shit?" Caius asks, shuddering.

"It's really quite simple, actually. You hold the animal against your throat," I start before I get interrupted.

"You know what I mean," he snaps. I roll my eyes.

"{My pride is wounded, dear daughter of mine."

"How?"

"It's a sad day when the ruler of all vampires drinks animal blood. I feel ashamed. I have no pride in myself anymore," Daddy Dearest says.

"Grow up."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Speaking of, you do realize that I'm only 4 years older than you? How awesome is that?"

"It just means, were the human world to ever know, that you were a four year old whore."

"Are you calling me a whore also, honey?" Mommy Dearest asks, raising a brow.

"Psshhh… of _course_ not. You're two years older than him. Six is no longer a whore. You just turn into a rapist," I tease.

"My pride." Daddy Dearest holds a hand over his heart.

"You lost that a long time ago," Mark says to my father.

"Burn."

"Die."

"Too late."

"Nuh-uh! You still have human in you! You can still die."

"I'm going to call CPS on you."

"I'll just eat them."

"Touché."

"I love you."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck on."

"You're so damn annoying."

"I passed that trait on to you, dear."

"Blah."

"Blab."

"You're embarrassing me, Aro."

"Oh, we're on a first name basis now, Isabella?"

"Haven't we always?"

"True. Well, I'm going to go to Seattle and find a few humans."

"Okay. No one in Forks. We'll have issues."

"We already have issues."

"I forgot; you didn't love me as a little child."

"Sure. Who told you that?"

"Caius."

"But your uncle is an evil motherfucker, Bella."

"And you aren't?"

"What about you?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"I love you, Bells."

"And I you, Dad."

**Please review.**


	7. Industria

**Thank you for reading this short little story. **

**I do not own.**

-#3!0—

We are at my house, in my house, as usual.

"Edward, I want to get laid."

It was a recurring statement. And fuck me if my pants don't get tighter every time.

But is it time yet? I know that I fucking want her. My dick knows I want her. My mind knows that I fucking want her. Hell, her mom knows that I fucking want her. But my fucking conscience keeps nagging and telling me that it isn't time yet. When will it be time? It has been three months. Two. Fucking. Months. It is torture. The worst type of fucking torture. I mean, yeah, we've passed practically all the other sexual barriers. But it isn't the same as being inside her. My cock springs up just thinking about it.

"Bella…"

"I know… I know. It's not time yet…blah blah blah." She gets up from the bed and walks over to my floor length glass door. When opened, it doesn't lead to a balcony. You fall or you jump.

She opens it and jumps.

I groan in frustration, pulling her hair.

I don't want her mad or annoyed at me. I want her happy always. But it's not time

I get up and jump out the glass door too. It's easy to trace her scent, since I know it so well, and I also have her thoughts at hand. I find her in a small meadow. Yeah... she's pissed. Fuck.

"Bella?"

"What?" she doesn't turn to look at me, instead standing and staring at a small waterfall.

"I'm sorry."

"Mmmhmm."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you still love me?"

She abruptly turns to face me.

"Why the fuck would I stop loving you, Edward? You're my Big Poppa," she says softly, though there is a smirk on her face at the end.

My heart soars.

I stand there, staring at the beautiful woman that has completely taken over all of me—my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul. And the last one is saying a lot, because before Bella, I didn't even think that I had a soul. As cliché and sappy as this sounds, she brought the light into my existence. And she made it a life. I do not simply exist anymore – I live, and it is all because of her.

Her eyes are dark, since it's been a week since we hunted. Her hair is flowing in waves down her back, long and amazing. She is wearing a yellow sundress that barely reached her knee, and is barefoot, having left very suddenly.

She's fucking beautiful.

And suddenly – my conscience disappeared. And every part of my body was telling me that it was right. It was the right time to officially make her mine; to make love to the gorgeous woman standing less than 3 feet away from me. Now is the right time, in a small meadow a mile away from my house. Now is the right time, when it was unexpected and unplanned.

It is the right time.

"Bella…" I whisper, so full of awe and love in that moment. She must realize my thoughts, because she breaks out in a grin and her eyes glaze over with lust and need and want. And I see from her mind that it's the exact same look in my own eyes. I smell her arousal as it permeates the air, and I get even harder than I already was because quite frankly, I'm always in a state of arousal around Bella.

"Edward," she whispers back.

I walk take two steps toward her, and she takes one step back. I know that it's not out of fear or because she doesn't want it – she loves the predatory gaze in my eyes and wants to play a little.

"Bella," I growl. "Don't. Tease. Me."

"Why not?" she smirks. "You made me wait. Now I'm making you wait a little."

"Not smart, Isabella."

"It's very smart, Cullen."

"I could always just take what I want."

"And I just might not stop you."

At that, I pounce. I pounce on her, and we end up in the small bed of water that the waterfall flows into.

"You fucking made me wet!" she shrieks, trying to push me off of her.

"Babe, you were already wet."

She rolls her eyes, and I chuckle.

"If you want to get laid, get the fuck off of me and take your clothes off."

Am I supposed to tell her no?

Well, too bad.

I get the fuck off of her and strip.

"Your turn," I mumble when she gets up. The dress is clinging to her skin and her nipples are hard and pretty fucking obvious through the material.

She takes it off, quickly followed by her bra and barely there thong. I moan when her smell gets stronger.

"Come here," I murmur, so fucking ready to just take her already. She does as I say, and then she's right in front of me and I can tell from her eyes that she realizes how perfect this moment is.

I lay her down on the grass, and hover right above her. I pepper her face with kisses, showing her how much she fucking means to me. She spreads her legs and puts them up so that her knees are in the air. I rub my cock against her folds, and she moans, grabbing my hair and moving my face down to kiss her.

"Edward... now, Edward."

I do as she says and position myself before pulling from the kiss, my breaths labored.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much," I say before I plunge into her. She moans and wraps her legs around my legs, trying to get me in deeper. I know that I should really start to move, I can't. all I can focus on is Bella. She's surrounding me, next to me, near me, with me, below me… and it's almost too much. And at the same time, not enough.

I go deeper. And I start to move. She's panting and moaning and groaning and scratching and pulling and clenching and pleading.

Faster.

Harder.

Deeper.

_More._

It's Bella and I must give Bella everything that she fucking wants.

So I'm going faster.

Harder.

Deeper.

_More._

Her walls are squeezing me and I feel myself fast approaching and her legs are trembling below me so I can tell that she'll be joining me.

My grunts get louder, and my thrusts get faster (harder, deeper, _more_).

"Cum for me, Bella. Cum for me," I manage out because I know that I will not be able to last much longer, and I want her to come with or before me. I move my hand down her body, to her clit, and I gently pinch it.

It sets her off.

"EDWARD!" she screams as her orgasm reaching her. She gets impossibly tighter, and that – that right there – that shit brings my own. I bellow out her name and I'm going harder (faster, deeper, _more_).

I'm not tired per se, but I feel it. I turn us over so that she's on top of me, and hold her to my chest. She kisses my skin and I feel her smile against me.

_Thank you,_ she thinks to me.

"The pleasure is mine," as I kiss the top of her head.

Suddenly, I hear applause.

Both her family – including Rob – and mine walk into the meadow.

I'm a bit embarrassed, but Bella just laughs.

"Sorry, Edward," Esme says. "We were outnumbered. It was me and your father against them all."

The embarrassment isn't that deep and if Bella doesn't care, then it doesn't matter. I shrug.

"I really should be threatening you for deflowering my daughter or something, but I know damn well that there was nothing left to be deflowered, so congratulations," Bella's dad says.

"It's been long coming," Jane mutters, a smirk on her face.

"Were you diligent, Cullen? Did she fully enjoy herself?" Rob questions. I wonder why he cares, but his thoughts are mainly focused on Kristen Stewart, the only thoughts involving Bella being how he's happy for us.

"I very much fucking enjoyed myself, Spunk. Now all of you get the fuck away. I'm not done with him yet."

They leave, and I do a mental dance."

"I love you," she murmurs.

"So fucking much."

"I fully corrupted you, Big Poppa."

"I know. Corrupt me some more."

"With pleasure."

And we fucked off into the sunset.


End file.
